td_reloadedfandomcom-20200214-history
Owen
Owen, labeled The Fun Guy, was a camper on Total Drama Island and was on the Screaming Gophers. He later returned as a castmate in Total Drama Action on the Killer Grips. Personality Owen's three biggest loves are eating, having a good time, and passing a large amount of gas. Among his peers, he is arguably the most friendliest contestant of all time for his cheerful ways, optimistic viewpoints no matter what the situation, and ability to see the best in people. He even accomplishes the impossible in making a friend of Chris. He always tries to help his team win challenges despite his physical and mental disadvantages. Usually enthusiastic at first, he often ends up failing, the majority in humorous ways. As a running gag in the series, Owen is frequently naked, farting, or sometimes both. Total Drama Island Owen first arrives on the island and seems to be very excited about it, he later greets Courtney nicely, too. Owen is placed on the Screaming Gophers in Not So Happy Campers, much to his excitement. He didn't compete in the challenge, due to him backing out with Noah. He later was in the bottom two, along with Noah, but both were safe due to the challenge being an reward. For most of the series, Owen is known for his excessive eating and farting. His poor lifestyle and clumsiness results in him struggling mightily in certain challenges, in The Big Sleep, Owen was one of the slowest people running in the twenty-kilometer run, meeting complaints by insisting that he has a condition, leading Heather to reply, "It's called overeating, look into it." Despite having difficulty during the challenge, Owen carried Noah over his shoulder for the final length of the race after Noah apparently lost consciousness; once he reaches the main lodge, Owen then places him on a table and pumps his chest in order to normalize Noah's breathing rate, although this has no effect initially, Noah is shown waking up when Chris announced that the Gophers had won. Afterward, Owen was very excited to see a buffet of food and ate much of it. Owen claims in the confessional that baked beans make him sleepwalk. During the challenge, Owen is the very first person to fall asleep due to Noah sneaking sleeping pills in Owen's food. Owen didn't due much in DodgeBrawl, despite it being his elimination episode. He was first seen in the crafts and services eating and trying to feed Noah. Being called to the gym, he laughs at a snarky remark Noah said about the challenge. He later performed in the dodgeball match, but did poorly. After the, Killer Bass won, he was voted off due to his poor athleticism and social game. Before leaving, Owen shares a hug with Noah and cries goodbye. Owen is mention by Heather in Trail by Tri-Armed Triathlon, when stacking Owen's head over Bridgette's. Owen doesn't appear throughout the rest of the season, until we see him in Camp Losers and Coconuts. He seems to enjoy his time with Lindsay and Cody by the pool. He cheers on Geoff to win the challenge and during the voting, cant decide who to eliminate. Owen roots for Tyler in the finale. During the special, Owen is partying with his fellow contestants when Chris announced the extra challenge he setup. Owen, Izzy, and Eva are hanging out at the buffet. Owen shouts to Chef for cooking some good food. The three are having a marshmallow contest, with Izzy winning. Lindsay and Cody team up with Owen to find the sliver case, but instead, Owen and Lindsay end up being apart of season two. Total Drama Action Appearances Trivia Comparisons *Him and Bridgette are the only contestants to not receive a symbol of immunity as of yet. Competition *Owen is the very first male to be voted out in the series. **He was the very first screaming gopher to be eliminated. Miscellaneous *Unlike most people, Owen seems to enjoy Chef's cooking, though his opinion has a tendency to change throughout the series. *As revealed in The Big Sleep, he sleeps walk when eating baked beans. Gallery |-| Overall= File:Owen1.png| File:Owen.png|Full body image. File:OWEN_rot.png File:Owenbox.png |-| Total Drama Island= File:WelcomeOwen2.png File:HeatherOvereating.png|Owen with Heather in The Big Sleep. File:Owen_revives_Noah.png File:BakedBeansSleepwalkOwen.png|Owen confesses that baked beans make him sleepwalk. File:True_dodgebrawl.png File:Owen_is_happy_Confessional.jpg|Owen saying good bye to his fans after his elimination. File:Special015.png|What was once a symbol of safety is now Owen's snack. File:Special019.png|Owen, Izzy, and Eva have a marshmallow competition. File:OwenConfFart.png|Owen excited about the new season. See Also